Minecraftia the beginning
by Hollow60
Summary: What if I told you that all you have heard about the beginning if minecraftia was a fake...what I showed you the real beginning? Note: this will be my first fanfic if I get over ten reviews then I'll will make the next part of the story...
1. Chapter 1: the beginning

You all know from the videos you watch and the stories you read about the beginning of minecraftia. What if I were to tell you they were all lies. What if I told you there was a race, gods and a land before minecraftia.

Long before then the land was called mine world. A stupid name but the people didn't mind. At first there were five gods and three races. The first god was the creator of all. She had created the land. The second was the god of light and he gave light to the world. The second was the god of realms and she created the four realms. The third was the god of night and he said to the god of light

"If there is day there should be night"

And so night was created so that all beings could rest. Now the final god was a special case. She was the god of life and death. She could choose who died and who came back to life. Now there was once a sixth god but he was corrupted by the shadows. He wanted the goddess of life and death but could not control her. So instead he took the god of night and the goddess of realms. They began in secret creating an army of which they would use to attack and destroy the four realms. But they god of light found our about the plan and quickly told the two other gods. At once both sides prepared for war and an all out war began. But during that war all the realms began to crumble and break until the gods came to a truce. There were no survivors left apart from three human boys. The first was called notch and he wore a brown shirt, grey pants, black boots and had black hair. The two others were twins but had one difference.

There names were herobrine and Steve. Herobrine had brown hair, a blue shirt, light green pants and grey shoes. Steve and herobrine looked the same but herobrine and pure white eyes for he had a special power. The six gods put the children into a deep sleep and granted notch and herobrine there powers but Steve was to be the first human. The gods left the world and so they years went by and the land began to grow again notch, Steve and herobrine grew into adults. When they finally woke up they only had one thought and memory in their mind.

"We must begin all over again"

And so they set out to build and create. Notch and herobrine built a castle for them all to live in. Soon mankind had begun its rebirth and notch got married to Ez a spawn and a few years later they gave birth to their daughter Light. But the shadows and never disappeared. Instead they had grown and grown and grown. They had waited far to long for the opportunity and began there assault on mankind. It was first a battle then a sieges and finally war. It was the second war in the history of mankind. But in the final battle herobrine sacrificed himself to save notch. And so herobrine was a hero but was never found. Steve disappeared a few years after that and now only notch remains...but so do the shadows...


	2. Chapter 2: notes

**If I get over ten** reviews** then I'll make a squeal to the story. Spoiler alert here so don't read if you don't want a spoiler. P.s I am also excepting oca or your own minecraft account if you want to be in the story.**

5 years 17 years later

a boy by the name of Ninjargo66 was walking along the pathway to his house...well more like a tower with a house. In any case he was walking alone swinging his iron axe around whistling a random tune when he heard a scream in the distance. He quickly teleported over to where he had heard the scream and saw a girl in a white dress, a light blue tank top and leather boots running from a bunch of endermen who were chasing her. Ninjargo spoke only two words to which the endermen looked at him.

"skryta maru"

The endermen stopped and looked at Ninjargo. When they saw him staring down at them they teleported away. Ninjargo sighed then walked towards the girl who was lying against a tree. He picked her up and began walking back to his home. Quickly looking around he took one step and teleported to him home. However in the trees a pair of white eyes were looking at him but they vanished in an instant.

**Hope you like this spoiler. Of you do then send me your ocs and I'll get started on the next story aka a second part of a story. Also if you want to make a drawing for the the next story which is called (minecraftia: the beginning or the end) I am also excepting hybrids but not the ender dragon or wither sorry about that. **

**Anyway the first chapter of the story should be out by Monday next weekend. Happy holidays and see ya"**


	3. Chapter 3: notes: hybrids and oc

There are only two hybrids you aren't aloud and that is the ender dragon and the wither.

Also if you have an oc you want in the story send me a description of the oc, if he/she is a hybrid and what kind of hybrid.

again happy holidays!


	4. Chapter 4: the daughter of notch!

Hey everyone sorry about this but unfortunately I was up at Sydney for the weekend and I don't have a laptop. Hope you all can forgive me.

Anyway I am asking those to do this! If you have a idea if what you think the daughter of notch (you can make up a name) looks like then send me a description. However she is going to be 17 years old.

Happy holidays (again) and well yeah.


End file.
